


Lemon Kisses

by rainyRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Cute, Freckles, M/M, Panties, Shotgunning, Sloppy Blow Job, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, and its just a bj, but they're like 17, for like .2 seconds, just weed tho, slight - Freeform, teenage boys being teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyRay/pseuds/rainyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo shows Hux how to smoke; things get a little hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to personally apologize to stoners; I have never smoked in my life and I am tragically uneducated about weed.  
> My friend Mio gave me the info I used.
> 
> Speaking of which; this is a gift to the lovely Mio! Ich liebe dich!!  
> Enjoy all from the Kylux sinbucket.
> 
> Also, apparently this is the difference between a blunt and a joint:  
> blunt = pure weed  
> joint = cut with tobacco
> 
> The More You Know!

Hux nervously entered Kylo’s bedroom, fiddling with his sweater vest as he asked, “Are you sure this is okay?”

“Yeah, my parents won’t be home from Uncle Luke’s till Monday night. Chill Hux, we’re good,” Kylo grabbed the hem of his boyfriend’s dorky sweater and tugged. “Get that off Huxy; don’t wanna get weed smell in your nice clothes. That will definitely get you caught. Leave them in the hallway when you’re done.”

Hux pulled off his sweater vest and dress shirt a little awkwardly as Kylo rooted around in his closet. After a moment a plain black t-shirt and a pair of high-waisted red shorts flew towards him and he caught them from the air deftly.

“Put tha-,” Kylo’s sentence broke off as he turned to see Hux standing shirtless. He blinked a few times, very slowly; he had only partially thought his plan through he realized as Hux’s bare shoulders raised a bit defensively. He was pale and scrawny to say the least, with no muscle mass to be seen and tiny ginger freckles spattered all across his shoulders and down his chest and stomach and arms; Kylo was already looking forward to counting them the way he counted the matching ones that dotted his face.

“What?” Hux bit out, and Kylo startled.

“Nothing,” he sputtered, turning a little red as Hux pulled on the black tee. It had been a little tight on Kylo, but it was loose on Hux and it bared his prominent collarbone. Kylo felt the urge to lick it and his stomach tightened in a very familiar way.

He looked away, as Hux shyly shucked his pants. Kylo was definitely flushed completely now; his ears burned and were he shirtless there would undoubtedly be visible pink splotches across his chest. To hide this he leaned into his closet again. He fiddled with the loose floorboard until it came up and bared his stash. He pulled some lemon haze joints, knowing the lesser smell and potency would be best for Hux’s first time smoking.

As he came out his flush came back tenfold; Hux had pulled on the red shorts and tucked the shirt into it; they complimented his porcelain skin and bared his thighs and knobbly knees; his legs were as freckled as the rest of him and Kylo wanted to kiss him from his thin thighs to his delicate feet. He took a deep breath as he looked his lovely boyfriend from head to toe.

“Shit Hux,” he breathed out, “you look…”

“Stupid?” Hux offered.

“Fucking hot!” Kylo flushed even harder when Hux’s incredulous eyes met his.

Kylo moved towards him until they were chest to chest and kissed Hux full on the lips; Kylo’s large hands grabbed him around the waist tightly and then moved down to cup his ass. Hux squeaked in startlement and Kylo swallowed the cute noise as his tongue snaked into Hux’s mouth to gently brush against his. Hux’s hands came to rest on Kylo’s shoulders for balance.

After a breathless moment, Hux pulled away flushed and panting a little.

“Are you going to teach me to smoke or what,” he challenged his lanky boyfriend; his eyes sparked with mischief. Kylo decided he really liked it when his boyfriend was being devious.

Kylo moved away to fetch the weed. He settled down on his bed, crosslegged and Hux settled gracefully in front of the headboard. Kylo decided he really, _really_ liked it when Hux claimed Kylo’s things as his own without even using words.

Kylo pulled out a joint and began to explain about lemon haze and the difference between a joint and a blunt; Hux liked to know the workings of things before he used them.

“Do you think I couldn’t handle a blunt?” Hux’s eyes narrowed and Kylo rolled his at his boyfriend’s unnecessary superiority complex. He pulled out his lighter.

“I want you to have a good first smoke,” he said instead of insulting the ginger; he knew from intimate experience that that would only incite him. His jaw stung a little in remembrance of the punch that had made Kylo ask Hux out in the first place. Who had known he had such a strong right hook?

Hux grudgingly accepted the explanation as Kylo lit up. He breathed in deeply and held the smolder in his lungs as he leaned in towards Hux. Hux’s mouth opened to accept the smoky kiss; his mouth burned as Kylo passed him the joint.

Hux watched avidly as Kylo’s eyes closed for a moment, his head leaning back and baring his throat. The milky column had Hux biting his bottom lip. After a moment he brought the joint to his lips and attempted to copy Kylo’s actions. He choked the first time and Kylo chuckled a little. Hux scowled and tried again with more success. He held the smoke with a bit of difficulty, but Kylo’s eyes were riveted on him when he blew out a shaky cloud of smoke.

He passed the joint back and they quickly smoked it between the two of them. They went through two more joints and by the time the third one was snubbed out on Kylo’s nicked ash tray they were stretched out on the black bed sheets, Hux’s head resting on Kylo’s shoulder.

Hux giggled a little as his fingers brushed across Kylo’s cheek. “Your moles are really cute, did you know that?” Hux giggled again, nuzzling the shoulder below him.

Kylo could not for the life of him take his eyes off his boyfriend’s happy smile. Hux was flying right in front of him and it was just as beautiful as he’d imagined.

“Not as cute as your freckles,” he said after a moment, smiling a little dumbly when Hux flushed and nuzzled his shoulder again.

After a moment Kylo pulled his shoulder out from under Hux, rolling over onto his boyfriend. Hux looked a little confused as though his pillow had grown legs and walked away. It made Kylo laugh happily as he leaned in to give Hux a sloppy kiss. Hux giggled in answer as Kylo’s lips brushed over his cheeks and jaw.

“Is that your lightsaber or are you just happy to see me?” Hux asked cheekily as he rubbed his thigh against the bulge in Kylo’s pants. He was referring to the plastic replica of Darth Vader’s lightsaber that Kylo considered to be one of his prized possessions.

“My ‘saber is in my bed side table,” Kylo said against Hux’s neck, “and I am more than happy to see you,” he added, rutting against Hux’s conveniently placed thigh.

They exchanged sloppy kisses and bites until their lips were swollen and blood was smeared across their mouths and necks.

Their bright eyes met and their chests heaved and Kylo leaned in to whisper in Hux’s ear.

“I wanna suck you off babe,” his voice scratched and broke a little but Hux whined in response, speaking a breathy “uh-huh” as he nibbled Kylo’s ear.

Kylo slid down Hux’s body to the four clasps of the shorts. He clumsily undid them with his fingers feeling too thick and his head stuffed full of cotton.

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat at the pale blue cotton panties beneath. His eyes snapped up to Hux’s and Hux asked if he liked them, his red face clashing with his hair.

“They’re perfect,” Kylo whined a little as he shoved his entire face into Hux’s soft panties like a dog. The pink head of Hux’s cock peeked over the hem shyly and twitched when Kylo kissed it sweetly. His mouth watered at the obscene picture Hux made: his red shorts bunched around his adorable knees, pretty blue girl’s panties over his cock.

Kylo pulled the lacy hem down with his teeth, hooking it underneath the shaved balls, which he took a moment to roll in his mouth; the soft skin slid over his tongue like satin and Hux made a loud whimpering noise that reverberated around the room. Saliva dripped from his mouth and pooled on the blue cotton. He pulled off after a moment so he could put his mouth on the real prize. His flattened his tongue and slowly swiped it from base to head. When he reached the head he laved it with his tongue in small strokes, dipping the tip of his tongue in the slit and swirling his tongue in a movement that made Hux whimper. Spit continued to dribble from his mouth and down the shaft as he sloppily worked. After a few minutes of this he felt Hux’s hand grasp his hair tightly and push. Kylo happily obeyed as he sheathed his teeth and stuffed his mouth with cock.

Loud and sloppy sucking noises were the background music of Hux’s life as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. A long, low whine drew from the back of his throat and he felt vaguely ashamed. When he wasn’t high he would likely regret being so loud about his pleasure, but for now he enjoyed the suction on his cock and wet noises of his boyfriend choking.

And indeed Kylo was choking on the downslide of his bobbing; he enjoyed the gagging feeling as the plush head of Hux’s cock repeatedly hit his throat. He could feel tears sliding from his eyes as but he didn’t care.

“Kylo,” Hux whined, “pull off; I wanna come on your face.”

Kylo excitedly pulled off to jerk Hux’s cock, his tongue out and eyes glazed. Hux’s cum hit his mouth and cheek and he made a happy satiated sound as he lapped at the head and squeezed a little to milk whatever he could. He kissed the tip of Hux’s cock and tucked him back into his panties and pulled the shorts back up, which he neglected to button in case he wanted to shove his hands in Hux’s shorts later.

He slid back up the bed and Hux cuddled into him happily. He felt a hand grope his crotch questing, and he sleepily murmured, “Don’t worry I came already.”

“You came in your pants from blowing me?” Hux asked in between kissing Kylo and lapping curiously at his own cum.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Kylo’s eyes had dropped closed by now as he dragged the blankets up and pulled Hux in by his waist.

“Remind me to be smug about that when I wake up,” Hux said, his voice muffled by Kylo’s shirt.

“Whatever you say Huxy,” Kylo dropped a kiss onto those ginger locks.

He was gonna be sticky and hungry when he woke up but it would be totally worth it.


End file.
